Many modern vehicles include remote keyless entry systems which allow users to employ various vehicle commands or functions while spaced some distance away from the vehicle. These functions typically include locking and unlocking of vehicle doors, opening of trunks, or even starting the engine.
Unfortunately, these aforementioned systems do not include any screening or authorization features for utilization of the remote keyless entry system. Accordingly, some keyless entry systems have been proposed which provide a level of authorization to the system. For example, some systems require an input of a key code on a touchpad positioned on a vehicle door, while other systems have suggested the use of biometric sensors which are positioned within the vehicle and required for starting of the vehicle. One drawback of these systems is the fact that the input devices or sensors are intimately tied with the vehicle. In vehicles, sensors can quickly become very hot or colt to the touch. Such in-vehicle sensors are costly to repair or replace if damaged. At the least, some form of two-way communication with the primary system (i.e., vehicle) is required for authorization and utilization of the system.